zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 30
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :'''Note:''' This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Please add the battle participants in alphabetical order. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Garo]] vs. [[Sheikah]] This has been suggested twice, and it failed both times, but I still think it's a great fight, so I've decided to resuggest it. For the people that didn't see it either time, the similarity is that they're the ninja races of Termina and Hyrule, respectively. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 07:56, 8 February 2009 (UTC) : : It's still a good fight, and considering how well-known the Sheikah are, it could draw a good amount of votes too. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]]'''( ) 20:10, 8 February 2009 (UTC) : : Ninja fight. Nice. '''[[User:Metroidhunter32|Metroidhunter32]]''' 21:08, 8 February 2009 (UTC) : : I suggested it once, and I support it now. [[User:Dialask77|Dialask77]] 21:29, 8 February 2009 (UTC) : : this sounds cool.--[[User:Twilitlink|Twilitlink]] 05:09, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : : While I think this would be an interesting fight, I think I could predict that the Sheikah would win just for their sheer popularity. I'm basically staying neutral because of predictability. [[User:Hero of Time 87|Hero of Time 87]] 15:04, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : : looks like its finnaly time [[Frostare]] vs. [[Kholdstare]] Battle of the two giant frozen eyeballs who are masters of their chilling elements. [[User:Dark Ridley|Dark Ridley]] 14:48, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : : I actually think this would be an interesting battle that we wouldn't be able to predict the outcome so easily. [[User:Hero of Time 87|Hero of Time 87]] 15:02, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : : I see them being a little too similar. Hard to decide that way. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 17:35, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : : If it's "hard to decide", the outcome could be unpredictable. I'll give it a go. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]]'''( ) 19:41, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : : That's not exactly what I meant. What I meant was that half the people will have no preference at all, thus this fight will attract less votes. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 19:45, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : :Yeah, it is like Koume vs Kotake all over again... [[User:Dialask77|Dialask77]] 21:57, 9 February 2009 (UTC) [[Dark Link]] vs. [[Wolf Link]] Link's dark side vs. Link's beast side. [[User:Stardude613]] : :seeing a definate advantage for Dark Link. [[User:Dialask77|Dialask77]] 22:26, 8 February 2009 (UTC) : : who left this vote? [[User:Stardude613]] : : Yeah, Dark Link's almost certainly gonna win. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 22:06, 8 February 2009 (UTC) : : It's decent enough, but something's telling me not to push the switch on this one. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]]'''( ) 01:33, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : sorry i'm just not seeing this one--[[User:Twilitlink|Twilitlink]] 02:59, 10 February 2009 (UTC) [[ReDead]] vs. [[Stalfos]] Battle of the undead enemies. While both are undead, they have different methods of attacking. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin''']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|'''''Slayer''''']] 22:00, 8 February 2009 (UTC) : : I don't see any significant relations, especially not a relation that's really a difference. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 22:07, 8 February 2009 (UTC) : : Who would you vote for? quick skeleton with a sword an a shield, or a slow zombie dude whom freezes you then does something closest to hugging/biting you? Not a terrible idea, just unbelievably one-sided, as many fights have a tendency to be. [[User:Dialask77|Dialask77]] 22:29, 8 February 2009 (UTC) : : AK supports this nomination. (Where's the cash you promised me?) --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]]'''( ) 01:33, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : : I like this idea; two undead guys facing off against each other, both are famous enemies... I think we may finaly see a non-one-sided fight with this one! Sincerely, [[User:WATCHER|Watcher]] : before i vote which version of Redead are you talking about[[Ocarina of Time (disambiguation)|OoT]] or [[Twilight Princess|TP]]--[[User:Twilitlink|Twilitlink]] 05:12, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : : If they don't specify, it's generally accepted that they just mean all incarnations. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 06:42, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : I was basically going for all incarnations of the both of them. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin''']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|'''''Slayer''''']] 20:17, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : in that case it could be interesting. Maybe i just suck but i have trouble killing ReDeads--[[User:Twilitlink|Twilitlink]] 00:11, 10 February 2009 (UTC) : :Stalfos will probably win [[Argorok]] vs. [[Valoo]] Dragon fights. they're always fun.--[[User:Twilitlink|Twilitlink]] 05:08, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : : I dunno, I definitely see Argorok winning this one. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 06:08, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : : My name tells all. [[User:Dragonmaster kayla]] : : I'm with XZ on this one, it'd be an interesting fight, but it's once again predictable that Argorok would win easily. [[User:Hero of Time 87|Hero of Time 87]] 15:06, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : : Err, Baloo? He's in a ''Zelda'' game? X_X No seriously, it's a pretty good one, but c'mon; the whiny dragon vs. one of the most awesome boss fights ever? You figure. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]]'''( ) 19:41, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : : Agreed, to much liking for argorok. [[User:Dialask77|Dialask77]] 21:01, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Comments